What a Crazy Life!
by Ruu-chan
Summary: Sesshomaru’s a lawyer, Kagura’s a graphics designer. Their kids: Rolani’s a party animal, Reymaru’s a book worm, and Linaya’s an aspiring artist. But when the lone Linaya meets the sports jock Bankotsu, his boyfriend Jakotsu won’t be quite thr
1. Chapter 1

What a Crazy Life!  
  
AN: HELLO EVERYONE! I'd first like to say that I own neither Inuyasha nor his sexy hair and cute ears. They all belong to Rumiko Takahashi. It goes the same for his friends/enemies. The only people I own in this story are Kagura's and Sesshomaru's children, whom you'll meet in a minute. First let me start off by saying that I'm somehow in love with this Bankotsu guy. I think he's quite the stud ^_^ But I don't know much about him, except that he's part of the Shichinin-tai and that many fans pair him up with Jakotsu. I'm not that much into Yaoi, but I have no grudge against it. So don't flame me, please! This is my first Bankotsu fic, so please tell me if you like it or not, okay? ^_^ I *think* that since I don't really know much about him, I might accidentally make him OOC. ^^;; So tell me if I'm doing good, OK?  
  
I'll really appreciate reviews! You don't know how much they mean to me!! ^____^  
  
ENJOY! ^^  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagura was in the kitchen, apron around her waist and her hands busy making French toast and pouring down some orange juice and milk. She placed the three plates on the table and pressed a button on the intercom.  
  
"Come and get it!" She said and turned it off again. Then she smiled as she heard the huddle of footsteps stumping down the stairs, each putting down their backpacks on the ground and greeting their mother.  
  
"Good morning, mom!" Rolani, the oldest, hugged her mom by the neck and walked on to the table.  
  
"Sweetness! Thanks, ma!" Reymaru, the only male, patted his mom on the shoulder and licked his tongue when he sat down on the table.  
  
"Hey, mama," Linaya, the mid-child, kissed her mother on the cheek and helped her wash the pans, "did you sleep well?" Kagura smiled at her and nodded.  
  
"It's about time," she smiled.  
  
"Hey, hey! Stop working!" she chinned up, "eat your breakfast!" Linaya smirked sadly.  
  
"It's really good! " Reymaru mumbled with his mouth full. Linaya joined them as they all ate breakfast together. Their eyes turned immediately to the door as they saw their father enter the kitchen, with a very high amount of energy and activeness (as always).  
  
"So how's my mate doing on this great and sunny morning?" he asked as he hugged her by the waist and kissed her shoulder. Kagura giggled as she washed her hands.  
  
"Your mate is doing perfectly fine, honey," she said, "just very excited to see Reymaru finally start his first year in high school." Sesshomaru smiled and kissed her siftly in the lips. Reymaru stuck out his tongue.  
  
"Eww! I didn't need to see that!" Rolani rolled her eyes as she chewed on a piece of French toast. Her eyes then pointed towards Linaya, who hasn't spoken a word.  
  
"So! My wittle sistew scawed of school?" she whined puppy-eyed. Linaya clenched one of her knuckled.  
  
"Grrr! Am *not*! I'm perfectly fine!" she said. Rolani smiled.  
  
"Sure you are! That's what you always say every year!" Linaya pointed her finger menacingly at her sister.  
  
"Leave me alone, you slut! Since when do you know how I feel? You literally hate me more than you hate yourself!"  
  
"Linaya! Don't talk to your sister like that!" Sesshomaru said, "let's not start the school year with arguments, all right?" Linaya glared at her sister, who was grinning innocently with her knife in hand. Linaya exhaled deeply and looked at her dad.  
  
"'Kay, whatever," she mumbled. Sesshomaru put his hands on his daughter and kissed her on the head.  
  
"Just don't listen to her. You know she's always like that," he whispered in her ear. She then grinned widely, and looked at him as he nuzzled his son's head with his knuckle.  
  
"Err! Daaaad! You messed up my 'do, man! D'you know how *long* it took me to do it?! 30 MINUTES!" he said groaning.  
  
"Don't worry. You look ugly either way," Rolani smiled. Reymaru flipped her off.  
  
"Fuck you," he mumbled.  
  
"What did you just say, young man?!" Reymaru sweatdropped.  
  
"Nothing!" he said, his mother's shining and yet dark red eyes narrowing behind her shoulder.  
  
"Good." Reymaru gulped down and finished his breakfast. He went to the sink, backpack around his shoulder put the plate in the sink as he kissed his mother on the cheek.  
  
"Thanks mom." She smiled at him and washed his plate. Rolani then put her plate and kissed her on the cheek too.  
  
"Dad, I'm taking the 4x4 today. You mind?" His dad drank his coffee and shook his head. Rolani left the room with back pack in hand. Kagura looked at Linaya, who sat across from her father on the table, her breakfast not even half-way done yet. Kagura dried her hands and took off her apron, concerned eyes toward her daughter.  
  
"You nervous, dear?" she asked. Linaya's toast was already cold, and her milk and juice weren't even sipped up at all. Sesshomaru noticed her and looked at her daughter.  
  
"Why are you making me go to public school, mom? Why couldn't you leave me where I was?" she asked, her elbows on the table and her shoulder-length silver blue hair tumbling down her face.  
  
"It's just for this year, honey. We couldn't afford your school this year, and so we need to save up money for the next one." Linaya eyed her mother and sighed. Her father grabbed her wrist and grabbed her hands.  
  
"Linaya, look at me," he said, as her narrow red eyes looked at his golden ones, "we promise that nothing wrong will happen in this school. I met the faculty and they're very willing. Plus, your sister and brother are going to be there with you. So you won't be all alone."  
  
"See? That's another problem! Rolani's gonna be behind my ass the whole year and she's gonna make my life a living hell! You out of all people in this world should know that by now!" Kagura sighed.  
  
"We do, baby," she hugged her, "but this school is the closest one we have. The other one's almost an hour away." Linaya sighed, looking at the clock in the wall.  
  
"I have to go, mom," she said, putting her 'eaten' food on the sink and putting the drinks in the fridge.  
  
"Sorry I didn't finish breakfast," she said kissing her mom and dad on the cheek and grabbing her backpack, "I'll see ya after school!" She left.  
  
Kagura sighed and walked slowly towards the table. Kagura threw her breakfast in the trash and massaged her temples with her fingers. Sesshomaru turned her towards him and hugged her, his chin on her temple.  
  
"I'm so worried for her, Sesshomaru," she said, "she looked so sad..." Sesshomaru stroked his hand through her ear-length hair.  
  
"I know, hun. But you and I know well that she can handle herself perfectly. She's 15 now; she's not a little girl anymore." Kagura hugged him and put her forehead on his chest, as he kissed her cheek. They both walked out the window to the living room, and saw the 4x4 reversing from the garage, and driving out to the street.  
  
"I think I hear Dante crying, dear," she said, "you run along and have a good day, all right?" Sesshomaru got his briefcase from his office, and kissed his wife in the lips.  
  
"I'll try," he said, and went out the door. She then looked at a family portrait framed on the wall, and she sighed grinning.  
  
"Well, hopefully this year won't be too bad..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Please tell me what you think! Your reviews will really be appreciated! ^_^ Is my story good? Bad? Uncool? Whack? Cute? PLEASE TELL MEEEE!  
  
Next chapter will be up soon! Make sure to check out my other fics when you have the time! :D Please and Thank you! =^;^=  
  
Ja ne!! 


	2. Chapter 2

What a Crazy Life! : Chapter 2  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
In the Jeep, Reymaru was in the back contently reading his Harry Potter book, and Rolani was talking to a friend of hers on the cellphone. Linaya was leaning her forehead on the window, and looking outwards yonder the bumper-to-bumper traffic outside. Her eyes were heavy with boredom, and her mind was concentrated on her Blink 182 CD she listens to every other day.  
  
Her mind is fluttering around her curiousity, and thinks why she, out of all people, deserves such a life? Sure there are far many more people in the forests of Latin America who are basically scarcely limited with food, and dying of starvation and disease. She understood that well.  
  
But why was she being sent to a public school? She already knows Physics, Calculus, and AP French. She was basically considered a lazy bum back in her old school, but here...She'll be considered Albert Einstein's female reincarnation!  
  
Linaya saw Rolani hang up her phone, and sigh heavily, hands gripping the wheel tightly. She didn't even bother to ask how she was doing. She'd rather talk to her friends rather than her own sister. Sure she wasn't much of talker, but still. She should at least try and break the silence a little. Reymaru flipped another page of his book, as Rolani finally arrived to school. She went to the student parking lot, and tried to squeeze in between a very tight spot. All three of them miraculously managed to escape the crammed Jeep, and ran down towards school.  
  
They were already late and so Rolani basically darted out of the car and sprinted along into the halls. Reymaru and Linaya, like their father, took their time and didn't like to think too much on such little things.  
  
"You OK, Li?" Reymaru tapped her on the shoulder. Linaya looked at him and stopped her CD player. She sighed, striding along next to him.  
  
"I guess. I'm a little nervous. How 'bout you little bro?" she asked patting his shoulder. Reymaru smirked and shrugged, eyes facing the ground.  
  
"Same for me. At least Jireh and Hosame are still alive," Reymaru said. Linaya smiled. They finally arrived the halls, and they were empty, not a single soul in sight or in smell. Reymaru already left by the time Linaya noticed her surroundings. She then took out her schedule, and looked at her first class.  
  
Health.  
  
Oh boy...fun...  
  
She groaned to herself irritated by her cursed fate as a rookie in this school, and so searched for the classroom.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Linaya walked into the classroom, 23 desks filled with seniors mumbling to themselves secrets and laughing out loud at good old days of middle school. The teacher noticed the 5'6 sophomore newbie, and gave her a sheet of class requirements. She was gluing a smile the entire time she spoke to Linaya.\  
  
"You also have assigned seats. You're right here in the front, in case of any questions since you are a sophomore."  
  
'Oh boy...fun...' she thought to herself as she had a fake smile on her face. She sat down in the seat and the teacher commenced with class.  
  
The class wasn't really that bad, up until the teacher started talking about one of the most disgusting things she's ever even set ears upon.  
  
"Sexual intercourse is..."  
  
From then on Linaya just tuned out completely and started working on one of her latest masterpieces on her notebook. Then as she was drawing the eyes and nose of her picture, a tiny ball of ripped-up paper landed upon her desk.  
  
'Oo! A note!' she thought, 'I wonder...'  
  
She opened up the note and it read:  
  
~ Hi. I'm horny. What's your name? ~  
  
Linaya sighed.  
  
'Ewww...this is soo gross!' she thought to herself. She then decided to respond. She threw the paper ball back quickly and it landed on a raven- haired boy with red eyes and a long braid. He took the note as all his friends gathered in to read the response. It read:  
  
~ My name is none of your business. But I can tell you this much: touch me and you die. ~  
  
One guy with a lilac hair and turquoise eyes winced at the poor guy.  
  
"Bummer, dude," Juuromaru said to him. Hiten shrugged.  
  
"I'm not givin' up just yet," Hiten mumbled to him as he wrote again another message and threw it to her. Linaya looked at the ball of paper and rolled her eyes, her mentality groaning with frustration.  
  
'What does he want now, a blow job?' she asked herself as she opened the message reading:  
  
~ Can't kill me. Sorry, babe. I'm wanted in this world. ~  
  
Linaya stared blankly at the stupid statement and pressed her lips, trying to control her laughs from escaping her throat.  
  
'This guy is so cocky', she thought, 'goodness me...'  
  
Linaya replied and threw it back again. Hiten lipped 'Score!' to Juuromaru and opened the message. It read:  
  
~ Who ever said I was the one going to kill you? I'll only kick your ass; I'll let my dad do the rest ;) ~  
  
Juuromaru winced even more as a smile was spread across his face. Hiten was now pretty irritated with this new girl. He has already checked every inch of her out, and he really, really liked what he saw. He wasn't going to let little baby threats stop him from getting what he wants...  
  
Linaya got another paper back. The message written definitely made her spine shiver with fear.  
  
'I thought for sure I scared him...' she thought. The message read:  
  
~ Bring it on. ~  
  
Just then Linaya came up with the most wonderful idea in the world! How wonderful it was to have her knowledge!  
  
"Ma'am? May I go to the bathroom?" Linaya asked while raising her hand. The teacher stopped her tedious lecture and nodded approvingly towards her. Linaya immediately stood up and left the room.  
  
As Linaya went in she rechecked herself in the mirror for the hell of it all. Just then a girl from her class came into the bathroom.  
  
"Having fun, eh?" she smiled. Linaya scoffed a smile.  
  
"Oh yeah," she said, "you?" The girl shrugged.  
  
"So, so. I'm used to it," she said, "but enough about her. What's your name?"  
  
"Linaya."  
  
"Linaya...who?" asked the girl curiously.  
  
"Toukijin," she said sighing. The girl gasped.  
  
"You're a Toukijin?!" she said, "oh wow, you hardly look like Rolani!"  
  
"Good. I'm safe from desolation," Linaya said simply. The girl laughed.  
  
"True. I'm Shilah Zoriktsu," she said, "daughter of Shippou Zoriktsu."  
  
"Linaya Toukijin. Daughter of Sesshoumaru Toukijin." Shilah smiled.  
  
"Welcome to Mayhem High."  
  
Linaya smirked.  
  
"Joy..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Linaya walked into the huge, enormous and crowded lunch room. Her eyes went almost went out of her sockets by seeing so many people in such a big room eating. She felt like a flea in the middle of all this high school mayhem. To make things worst, she noticed many guys checking her out, satisfied with what their eyes captured. Linaya winced with disgust as she hoped she would just disappear out of here.  
  
Shilah invited her to sit with her friends. Linaya sat down and she was immediately greeted with smiles and questions.  
  
"So I heard you're a Toukijin," one girl said, "sucks to be you, girl." Linaya limped her shoulders.  
  
"Thanks for reiterating that. I really appreciate it," Linaya said sarcastically as they all giggled.  
  
"So you like it here so far?" another one asked. Linaya shrugged.  
  
"It's OK, I guess. But thing is there's so many guys looking at me like...like...ewww..."  
  
"They're something called perverts, hun," said Shilah, "they're everywhere. They migrate in little groups in lunch tables and plot who's going to be their next victim of Operation: Do Her."  
  
"Oo la la! I wonder who that victim's going to be..." wondered one girl as they all trigged their eyes towards the shrunk-down sophomore girl. She looked at their eyes towards her.  
  
"...me...?" They all nodded. Shilah's twin sister Mara grabbed her gently.  
  
"Look over there," she said, "see that guy with the braid?" Linaya nodded, her eyes towards him.  
  
"His name's Hiten Raijekijin. He's the ring leader of the whole gang. Try and be as far away from him as possible, because if he ever sees you and likes you, he'll do whatever it takes to get you and screw you..."  
  
Linaya gulped.  
  
"I'm going to die, aren't I?" she asked.  
  
"Unless you're as far away from him, like I said," Mara said. Linaya sighed.  
  
"But anyways! You should be fine. We'll protect you! We can kick some pretty good ass, you know," Shilah nudged. Linaya smiled shyly.  
  
"Coolios!" Everyone laughed at her cute little cheer, as Linaya joined along with them.  
  
"AAH! LINAYA!" Her head turned surprised towards the source of the call, and Linaya almost squealed with joy as she saw her friend Shiori run towards her in an embrace. Shiori was a bat hanyou, and she and Linaya have been friends for a year now. They're as close and friends could ever be. Linaya and she parted as they almost jumped out of their skin with delight.  
  
"I didn't know you were coming here! Why didn't you tell me last weekend?!" Linaya asked. Shiori's bright magenta eyes glowed as she smiled.  
  
"Your mom told me to keep it a surprise, and so here I am!" Linaya squeeked as she shook Shiori's wrists ecstatically.  
  
"OH! You know who else is here? Your cousins!"  
  
"Which ones?" she raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Your uncle Inuyasha's kids. They're here, and they told me you'd be here too!" Then Linaya's eyes were covered by someone's hands, and she squealed again with joy.  
  
"Syeri!" she embraced her cousin, who was basically the mirrored reflection of her Aunt Kagome, except with yellow eyes and dog ears. The girl greeted Shiori and they all sat down with the rest of the girls. Shilah basically reiterated the caution of Hiten Raijekijin and his gang of horny asses.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was now already around 3:30 in the afternoon, and the last bell of the day rang in everyone's ears. The hallways became flooded with footsteps, lockers opening, girls gossiping and boys talking amongst themselves, mostly about girls and sex. Linaya walked by the hallway, and arrived to her locker. She placed her combination and opened it. But she couldn't handle that nagging feeling that she was being watched.  
  
But to no matter. She put down her backpack and placed a few books inside, and check out herself in her mirror.  
  
"Hey," she heard. She turned to see a young man with a whoping 6-foot height. His long shiny black hair was gathered in a well-done braid. His ears were pierced as much as his eyes were pierced towards her. His apparel was that of a guy one might call now-a-days 'ghetto'.  
  
"'Sup? What's your name?" he smirked. Linaya grasped her book in her arms so tightly she could've shattered them badly.  
  
'Note to self: prepare funeral arrangements. Pronto...'  
  
"Uhh..." she then glanced behind her and noticed Shilah and Mara criss- crossing their arms, telling her to not say anything about herself. Linaya somehow got the message and looked back at the irresistibly attractive senior player.  
  
"Uhh... nothin' much...I just kind of need to get going now..." she took her books and closed her locker. "So if you'll excuse me..."  
  
"Sorry. No can do," he said smiling. He grabbed her arm quite tightly and stopped her abruptly.  
  
"Please excuse me. My brother's waiting for me. I don't like to be late," she said.  
  
"He can just wait. It's just the first day..." he grinned. Linaya looked at Shilah and Mara, who were surprising not there anymore!  
  
'Whatha fuck?!' she thought.  
  
"Yeah...meaning that I really, really, really need to go. My dad's going to pick me up in a few minutes..." Hiten really seemed to become irritated with her, but he leaned onto her ear and whispered:  
  
"We'll continue this later, then..."  
  
He then walked away, leaving her shocked with fear.  
  
'Oh my God...' she thought, 'he has such a sexy voice! ...... Whoa! What am I babbling about?! He's a freaking perv! Linaya Sonja Toukijin! Snap out of it, girl!'  
  
After a mental slap in the face, Linaya shook her head and walked onwards. She met Shiori at the front steps with Reymaru by her side.  
  
"So how was your first day of agony?" she asked. Linaya shrugged.  
  
"Same as before: guys leering at me, giving me their digits and even some sexual harassment here and there. You know, the same old. You?" Shiori shrugged.  
  
"Not as bad as you, thank the Lords. Chemistry wasn't too bad, and the guys in my class are so nice, unlike the seniors in your classes," she said.  
  
"You got that right," she said, "do you consider it weird if you know a sophomore that takes all her classes with the seniors? Wouldn't I be a senior then?" Shiori shrugged.  
  
"Don't ask me, girl. I'm just your best friend!" She shrugged. Linaya sighed, slung her bag around her shoulder, and closed her locker. Shiori and her walked together outside. They parted their ways when their father picked Reymaru and her up and drove home.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So school was okay, girls?" The two girls looked at each other during dinner, their faces tracing a slight line of anger, and then scolded.  
  
"Fine," Rolani grumbled rudely. Linaya just shrugged and nodded as she ate a small spoonful of her dinner. Silence broke in between them again, until Linaya drank some water and stood up.  
  
"Done. G'night!" She then left to her room. The door closed and Rolani was evilly eyed by her parents.  
  
"What!" she said sickened.  
  
"Why are you always like that towards Linaya? You're always scolding her and teasing her. You told me you weren't doing it anymore this year!"  
  
"Mom, there's something called lying. Everyone does it. You know me well that I always lie." Sesshomaru punched the table angrily, his eyes cold and scary. He was never like this, which took her by surprise.  
  
"You know what? I'm tired of this idiotic nonsense in between you two. I don't know who's done what to who, but this year it isn't going to happen. I'm not allowing it!" Rolani scoffed.  
  
"Geez! Chill down, dad! You're acting as if I was a little girl! I'm freakin' 18 now. I'm an adult, and I don't have to take responsibility for my sister anymore! She's the one you need to scold to! She's the baby girl of the family!"  
  
"I think it's the other way around," her mother said, "you're the one who's acting like a baby and refusing to bond with your sister for once in your life." Rolani rolled her eyes.  
  
"It's not like you can make me." But after a few seconds of thinking back, Rolani now regretted 'suggesting' that idea. Kagura and Sesshomaru looked at each other, and then looked back at her. Kagura smiled.  
  
"Good idea, dearest!" Rolani pressed her lips together, angry with herself.  
  
"Dammit all!" she mumbled to herself.  
  
"How about you two go to a game or something? You know, Linaya's really into volleyball. Why not take her to a volleyball game?"  
  
"A volleyball game, dad?" she asked, "people don't go to volleyball games."  
  
"You don't, but your sister and I do," Sesshomaru said, "and your team this year is doing quite well. I don't know why people aren't going to their games."  
  
"Maybe because their players are homos?" she said dully. Kagura shrugged.  
  
"So?"  
  
"Meaning, they're uncool. I don't 'do' uncool."  
  
"But we don't care. You and Linaya are going to that game tomorrow," he said.  
  
"Daaaad! You can't do this to me! Do you know what this is going to do to my reputation? It's gonna be totally ruined!"  
  
"Will you stop your childishness?! You say you're an adult! Then act like one for Pete's sake!" Her mother's words struck her right into her shallow soul, and she just grunted as she stood up.  
  
"Fine, I'll do it. But it's not like it's going to change anything. I'm just doing it to please you." And with that she left to the kitchen, and upstairs, neither a hug nor a kiss received in return. Kagura sighed stressfully.  
  
"Oh, Kami...what am I going to do with her?" Sesshomaru shrugged.  
  
"Beats me."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 3 I'm working on. I hope you liked this chapter. It might've been kind of perverted or gross, but I dunno...It's to thou the reviewer/reader. Tell me your thoughts. Comments and flames are welcome as well. Bankotsu and Jakotsu will come in the next chapter. Don't worry! ^_^ v  
  
Ja ne, minna-san! 


End file.
